campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak
Jermy Fartz }} "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" is the 3rd episode of the second season of Camp Camp and is the 15th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot Features 'Main Characters' * Nerris * Harrison * Neil * Nikki 'Supporting Characters' * Max 'Minor Characters' * Gwen * Quartermaster * David * Nurf * Eyepatch Squirrel ** woodland squirrels 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** "Other Magic" Camp * Sleepy Peak Peak * underground crafts ring (offscreen) * Forest 'Objects' * Nerris' Pixies and Pythons board game * tomorrow's pudding * Nerris' torch flashlight * Monopoly * Game of Thrones * Nerris' enchanted dice * Harrison's dice ** and some rice ** mice ** lice ** ice * Nerris' stuffed toys 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "The Bard's Tale" (Ending Theme) Trivia * According to the "Camp Camp Waffle Watch-Along" live stream for the season 4 finale, the creative team asks itself at the beginning of every season if they're ready to do anything "with that squirrel thing", as the Eyepatch Squirrel had gotten a couple of cameos here and there. Jordan Cwierz mentions that this episode was originally meant to be more squirrel-centric but the focus got shifted over to the campers. Since they had quite a few episodes in season 4, they decided to finally settle that story in "Squirrel Camp". * Sleepy Peak Peak was apparently named Wide Awake Peak during its active phase. * Gwen is revealed to have an Associates' Degree after she reveals her knowledge of Sleepy Peak Peak. * Quartermaster is shown to believe that there is a prophecy wherein the evil within the said volcano shall be quelled by the one with the magical spirit after finishing the quest of magical destiny. * It is revealed that Max earns Nurf's bullying money through his underground crafts ring. * Like Max, Nerris is shown to also own a stuffed bear. Along with a stuffed dolphin, bunny, corgi and frog named Mr. Waffles. 'Cultural References' * The copious amounts of dead canaries found in Sleepy Peak Peak are in fact Sentinel Species. Animals that are sent to detect risks to humans by providing an advanced warning. 'Continuity' * Gwen having a Liberal Arts degree is mentioned again, the first time being in "Escape from Camp Campbell" and later again in "Gwen Gets a Job." * The board game that Nerris was playing, "Pixies and Pythons", can be seen being sold in The General Store in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever." * In "Squirrel Camp" it is shown that the squirrels are actually aggressive towards the humans and won't hesitate to attack. Also in "The Quarter-Moon Convergence" Nerris tells Neil that the forest is treacherous and full of squirrels, visibly nervous. With this evidence it's likely that the campers went back, traumatized after the squirrel attack, then realized that Quartermaster was probably just telling a story and decided to act out their quest after. * The Eyepatch Squirrel has another appearance here; having been shown in "Mascot", "Journey to Spooky Island", and "Squirrel Camp" (his first major role), and is also finally given the chance to execute his revenge plan that he promised would happen in "Mascot". * The fight between Nerris and Harrison that happens during this episode is re-enacted by their squirrely counterparts in the episode "Squirrel Camp". * Nerris uses Magic Missile again, in "Camp Loser Says What?" against Snake however this time around she's unsuccessful in her attack. Errors * When Nikki trips into the volcano, she fell into the lava with her whole body. But on the next scene, it was only her lower body that already melted into the lava with her upper body being unharmed. * Quartermaster calls Sleepy Peak Peak a mountain despite it being a volcano. Transcript Gallery